cardfight_vanguard_rp_warriors_of_crayfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Center
This is the Trade Center. Please post any trades on here. Advertising should be done in the comments to avoid missing up the page. 12/06/2013 *Penguin90 sold Wolf Fang Liberator Garmore, Barcgal Liberator and Liberator Cheer-up Trumpeter to Lyris for 1050FC * Penguin90 was given Revenger, Air Raid Dragon by Blastertroopmimmo * RoxasXsora Traded 50 FC to penguin90 for his Star-vader, Vice Soldiert and White Night, Fenrir * RoxasXsora traded 650 FC to penguin90 for his Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" * Foretoldlegends purchased first thunder dracokid from Rageagumon for 60 FC 12/07/2013 *RoxasXsora Trades Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon to foretoldlegend's 100 FC 12/08/13 * Penguin90 purchased Blaster Dark Revenger off Rageagumon for 100FC * Foretoldlegends traded Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime, Twilight Hunter, Artemis, and Witch of Owls, Paprika to Rageagumon for 100 FC and Spark Rain Dragon * Foretoldlegends traded Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica to Rageagumon for 100 FC * RoxasXsora traded Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica to Rageagumon for 100 FC * Foretoldlegends traded Apple Witch, Cider to Rageagumon for 60 FC * RoxasXsora traded 100 FC to penguin90 for his Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn, Star-vader, Scouting Ferris, and Star-vader, Vice Soldiert * RoxasXsora traded 100 FC to foretoldlegend's Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon * Foretoldlegends traded Apple Witch, Cider to Rageagumon for 60 FC...again * Foretoldlegends traded Witch of Apples, Cider and Reglia of Wisdom, Angelica to Rageagumon for 160 FC 12/09/13 *RoxasXsora traded 50 FC to arronchaos23 for his Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Foretoldlegends traded Solitary Liberator, Gancelot and Halo Liberator, Mark for Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon and Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux from Blastertroopmimmo * Foretoldlegends traded Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon to RoxasXSora for 100 FC 12/10/13 *RoxasXsora Trades 50 FC to arronchaos23 for his Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon * Fortoldlegends trades Solitary Liberator, Gancelot and Blaster Blade Liberator for lyris's Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon * Foretoldlegends trades 2 Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragons for 2 of aaron's Liberator of Royalty Phallons 12/11/13 * RoxasXsora traded Blaster Blade Liberator for Blastermimmo's Maiden Of Venus Trap "Reverse". * Penguin90 was given Orange Witch Valencia, Grape Witch Grappa, Battle Maiden Mizuha and Sunlight Goddess Yatagarasu by Blastertroopmimmo * Penguin90 bought Battle Maiden Amenohoakari and Goddess of the Shield Aegis off Foretoldlegends for 300fc * RoxasXsora trades 300 FC to foretoldlegends for his Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse". * Foretoldlegends traded Escradd, Mark(BT06 mark), wingal liberator, and navalgrazer dragon to lyris1064 for 300 FC, saucer cannon wyvern, strike-dagger dragon, and hisen 14/12/13 * Rageagumon Purchased Halo Mark Liberator off of Misaka 10032 for 350 FC. * Misaka 10032 Purchased 2 Jewel Knight Arwen,1 Jewel Knight Tracie, Treanme and Tilda for 100 FC from Foretoldlegends * Misaka 10032 Received Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria and Desire Jewel Knight, Heliose for free from Rageagumon * Misaka 10032 Received Branding Jewel Knight, Miranda from Blastertroopmimmo * Foretoldlegends traded Solitary Liberator, Gancelot and Dorgal Liberator for Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei and Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon * Foretoldlegends traded 2 Blaster Dark Revengers and 350 FC for Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse"